


Storms always pass

by fluffy8uns



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Rain, Sickfic, Thunderstorms, not beta read we die like men, sometimes i will update this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy8uns/pseuds/fluffy8uns
Summary: After the storm, Snufkin finds himself needing his friend's help more than he'd like.2/3 chapters





	1. Up the mountain

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, eo I'm doing my best in here *sobs*  
> The start is quite fluffy, but i swear it will get worse.

The sun had just gone down. The days were becoming shorter, colder, with the eventual strong gusts of wind. It was mid fall, after all, and that was expected. This year, however, it rained more than usual. After days of incessant raining, the fields had puddles the size of small ponds, and one couldn't walk a few meters without getting their pants and shoes soaked, and the weather didn't seem like it was going to change any soon.

And because of that, Snufkin had changed his location at least three times this week only. The first because the spot near the moominhouse had become an oversized puddle. He woke up damper than he'd ever been while taking a bath on thr beach, or at least it felt like that. The second because a big branch fell on top of his tent just after he'd dried everything up and set it farther away, but nothing bad happened to him, as he was playing with the other children at the time, except an accidental stick to the face while trying to recover what was left from the poor tent. Now, the third time he was currently under a safer tree, trying to fix the unlucky tent. Last night he'd slept under the rain, and it was just as miserable as it sounded like - he hadn't rested at all! -, but tonight he was going to sleep on the Moomins’ varanda. This whole situation made him very annoyed, and he was considering leaving earlier this year. First of all because it wasn't very nice to sleep on the cold, and he would do anything to avoid having to go to other people's houses and ask for help. He wouldn't submit to anyone for as long as he could, and he still had a warm blanket! Sadly, it wasn't waterproof as his tent used to be. Second, he didn't like the cold very much, which along with the fact that he liked to be alone is one of the reasons he prefers to go to the warmer parts of the south with the birds. Third, he could get sick, and that was something he despised.

After a bit of thinking he decided he would part ways as soon as he fixed his things. He was almost done with a big hole on the fabric where the branch fell through, but there were plenty more to sew, and sticks to gather as some of the original ones broke with the weight. The mumrik tried to get as comfortable as possible in the place provided to him, looking at the clouds getting heavier and darker. It will surely rain and wind again tonight, and he had a lot of work to do, he sighed. And it did rain that night. Everything about him was wet, and so were his belongings. The blanket didn't do much against the the cold wind and the rain, and he ditched it as soon as he could. It only made him colder.

The snufkin was almost finished before the sum could even rise. He barely slept at night, but he was happy he made progress, and it was worth it. Maybe he could even leave in a couple of days now, he thought. His eyes were shutting against his will, and he felt heavy against the soppy blanket, so he went to sleep for the hours until everyone was up. The family didn't disturb Snufkin, and let him wake up on his own as it was clear he spent the night busy with all the stuff currently thrown on his lap and all over the floor near him. Mamma even brought him a thicker blanket that was actually dry. He was so tired he didn't notice her taking the wet one he had under his head either. 

When Moomintroll came out of the house, he couldn't sleep anymore. The troll was full of energy, and his energy contaminated the young mumrik, that woke up in the same second he popped out of the door. He was pleased that the day had warmed a bit (and so did he, thanks ro Mamma).

“Good morning, Snufkin!”, he said in his usual cheery tone, but his mood dropped when he saw the big backpack by his friends boots.

“Are you really leaving? It's not even winter yet-” 

“I am but I'm not done packing yet, you see?” He pointed to the broken tent and all of the junk by it's side: ”It still needs some fixing.”

Moomin probably thought of offering Mamma's help with sewing the rest of it together, but didn't, because that meant he'd be going sooner. Quite selfish, but it's not like Snufkin would accept her help either. Moomin nodded in agreement. He wanted to keep his friend for as long as he could, and there's nothing better than going out adventuring.

“Can we go out today? Snorkmaiden is keeping Little My busy, I'm sure we can go alone! ”

Snufkin nodded happily. That's not a bad idea. It'd be nice to shake the bad feelings after the rain, and they could get home and could still finish working on the things he need!

“Of course! Actually, i know a place.” He fixed his hat, and put some things out of his backpack, and checked other. “Get some water and some ropes for yourself, it's quite far, but it's gorgeous.” His smile grew wider.

There were slightly less clouds than yesterday, and the day was promising. Snufkin had forgotten he was tired and still wet within minutes.

Moomin nodded and ran inside, with a big smile of his own, telling Mamma and Pappa he'd be leaving.

“Ah, bring your boots!”

No one likes being ankle deep into mud. 

 

And off to the mountains they were. Snufkin led the way playing his classic spring tune in the harmonica, and as soon as Moomin noticed they were taking the path south, he got excited. Nor Little My or Snorkmaiden got in their way, which was great. They took a few turns left into a clearing, got up some bare, yet muddy hills as he expected, then right to find a better path through a rather deep river. Bringing the extra weight of the boots was worth it. They jumped some rocks, played with some sticks pretending to be pirates, and when they were done, looked for the driest place they could find to eat. Moominmamma had packed some pancakes and some sandwiches (a little bit too many for them, Snufkin thought, but he was glad nonetheless). With their hungers satiated, they went back to the track, singing a song the troll enjoyed. Moomin had a vague idea of where they were going, because his friend did tell him about the place. It had some pretty flowers, a nice view and some cool climbing spots, and although the flowers probably were dead after the rain, climbing was still awesome.

The mountain was right by them now.

“This part doesn't have anything particularly interesting on it. The best is up there.”

Snufkin pointed to the top of the mountain. He was breathless. Literally breathless. At this point it could be either the view or the tiredness and wet nights from the last few days catching up with him. 

“I think i see it from here. What is on the top?”

“Never got all the way up there myself. Maybe we can make it all the way up there in a couple of hours.”

“Sure! We still have time!” 

The way up was a breeze at first, with plenty of space to walk and move freely, just like in the Lonely Mountain they'd gotten so used to. As they got higher, they needed to use their hands and the ropes more. They were silent for this part of the hike. All of their attention was in getting the best spots for putting their feet and hands into. Challenges were always nice, and they were doing wonderfully!

And then again, they had space to move when the top was reached. The mountain wasn't so tall, but it still had been a great trip. Moomin stretched and dusted his hands off on his white fur, while moomin was looking to the other side, scoring on one of the trees, resting. Moomin couldn't see but he was coughing quietly, and hiding it with his hat. A clever move. He was definitely tired from the three hour climbing, or so he thought. It was weird, because he could walk for days nonstop, and now he could barely finish a hill? Nope. He was feeling mostly alright, and more than glad to have a good day with his friend, and put that aside.

They chatted for a long time and shared stories for what was probably the last time this year, and it was such a good time. He heard some repeated stories from Moomin, and repeated his favorites from his travels as well! Even the time he had to name a small animal from the forest. That one stuck with him for long (he was secretly thinking about finding it again to see how it was, but no one needed to know).

Snufkin rested his head on the tree. He'd decided to lie down, take a nap and enjoy what warmth the sun could provide for the first time in weeks.

“Can i play your harmonica?”

“Ah, suit yourself, friend.” He reached for the instrument in his pocket, giving It to the little Moomin by his side. “Wake me up when you'd like to leave” He gave him a tired smile and pulled the hat to cover his face from the light. He dozed off in seconds.

* * *

 

Moomin, however, couldn't get him to wake up, and it was about to start raining again. Snufkin was weirdly warmer than usual. 


	2. And downhill from there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! It takes me long to write! No beta readers and notext written up front. We write like the dumb artist we are.

Moomin played the harmonica for a while, and looked around the place. It was indeed a pretty view, just like his friend had promised. Talking about him, Snufkin was sleeping heavily. He must be tired, and so the troll let him alone. He ended up lost in thought, thinking about what he'd do when winter came. It was nice to spend time with Little my last year, he thought, but there was still a good time till winter! Almost an entire month. What would he do until there? He scrunched up his face, playing with the grass with his feet. When hefinally remembered to look up and see the time, the warm sun was hidden somewhere behind the gray clouds coming closer. It had become later than they'd planned to leave.

He sat by Snufkin's side, and called him softly.

“Hey, Snufkin.”

No answer. Not even a twitch.

“Come on, time to go home.”

Still nothing. It was time to take special measures, then. He took the silly green hat away from his head, placing it by his own side. No answer still.

“Snufkin?” 

The troll poked him and felt an unusual warmth coming from under his clothes. That was… Worrying. He grabbed his hot hand and yanked him away from the tree. The boy was limp on his arms for a few seconds. He whined quietly and opened his eyes, and Moomin was relieved. At least Snufkin was really light compared to him. Moomintroll could lift him up with one arm if he wanted to do so. He tried to call for him once again.

“Snufkin, hey?”

Snufkin so very slowly looked up. It was soft, he was comfortable. When he noticed his best friend was holding him against his soft and warm fur, he was back onto his feet blushing furiously, but at that point it could be just the fever).

“Are you ok? We need to go now.”

Moomin’s face showed how worried he was. Before Snufkin even answered he put his paw on top of his forehead. The mumrik took his hand out with both of his. It was enough for Moomin to know he wasn't really ok, no matter his answer.

“You've got a fever.”

There wasn't much to do, though. They'd need to go home first. 

“I'm not that bad, we can go.”

“Can you get down on your own? I can carry you.”

Snufkin raises an eyebrow.

“I have a fever, not a broken leg.”

“Are you su-” 

“Also, that's quite a bit of a way down, don't you think?” He looks to the grass down there, and stretches. Even though he's tired, he probably can make it down there with no effort! He's traveled sick before, what's just some climbing to a calloused vagabond?

Moomin looks at him. Perhaps he will get better. Perhaps he's not that bad, after all. With a last check to feel his temperature which makes Snufkin squint at him (and it's quite a funny face), he decides to proceed.

“Come on, then. We need to hurry or we'll be stranded here.”

Snufkin nods, and gets by his side.

The thing about being ill, is that no matter how hard you try not to let other people see you are in fact ill, is that you are indeed left alone, and people stop asking. But it doesn't magically cure you. The wind blows stronger than it had been before, and he shivers. The troll is under him, and if the way down takes longer than the way up, for Snufkin it felt way longer. Moomin had just settled inside a cave waiting for his friend when it started to rain. It started slowly, just some droplets here and there, until it started to thicken up. He was almost there, almost! Moomin went out to check on him. The second the he lost attention, looking at the movement down there, he misplaced his feet. He's falling, he tried to grab to something, but the rocks were now too far, so he clutched to his hat, and waited for the floor to come. 

It didn't, though. The impact was on something not hard at all, but still left him breathless. He didn't risk opening his eyes just yet. 

Moomin ran frantically, and grabbed him before he hit the floor. He didn't mind that he was the one in the mud! He pretty much saved his friend! So Moomin got up like the hero he felt like, and took Snufkin inside. At this point he knew it was Moomin with his eyes still closed. He could never mistake his smell, even if it was slightly faded by the dirt. The mumrik coughs quietly. 

“Thanks, Moomin.”

He puffed up, proud of himself.

“Nothing to thank me for, Snufkin.”

It wasn't always that Snufkin was the one in trouble! It usually the other way around, and honestly? He's pretty glad to help. The mumrik was put in the ground as softly as he could manage. 

“Well, I think we should wait for the storm to pass.”

Snufkin just nodded. He looked at his right paw, and even though it didn't hurt, it throbbed and bled. Seemed like whatever he tried to grab just cut it's way through. The blond troll grimaced just because of the sight of blood. The coat he used could very well be used to stop the bleeding, and so he wrapped it tightly around the wound.

Moomin was too busy making them the most comfortable beds he could with what he had in his bag. A thin picnic blanket and his bag as pillow, was all he had at the moment. He emptied the bag, putting the rest of the food somewhere safer looking, and the muddy boots were put aside with the rest of the things he'd brought! Oh! And the harmonica! He walked to where he left Snufkin and grabbed him the instrument, which he took with the free hand he had. Moomin didn't notice the hand just yet. 

“Do you have anything to make a bed out of? We might stay for the whole night today.”

“Hmm hm.”

He nodded again, and was seemingly annoyed by that, but he still took the backpack out of his back, taking out a blanket. He brought the usual things on his back, and mimicked what Moomin had done. Putting all the pans he used to cook aside and food somewhere safe with one hand.

Moomin sat on his bed, and looked at him with worry in his eyes as Snufkin made his bed close to his.

“Are you really o- What happened with your paw?”

He grabbed Snufkin's hand before he could answer. It was still warm, but the blood stopped quickly. Warmer than before, still.

“It must have been the fall.”

“Aw, heck, this keeps getting worse. We really should head back home, but it's raining too much.”

“We can go early tomorrow. It's not like i like this situation either.”

And he really didn't. He'd prefer much more to sleep in his warm tent under his cozy blanket (that was still wet, as he sat on it), even if Moomin was still the better alternative for him to be stranded on a rainy night with. He was still trying to act calm about it, but he was feeling weird, and really tired now, and so decided it was better to go to sleep.

Before he did, though, Moomin decided to take a look at his paw. It wasn't so deep, but if he moved it too much it'd start bleeding again. He didn't know how to rip clothes in the heroic, useful way they do in the books, so he didn't even try. Moomin went to bed, and looked at his friend one last time before turning away. 

“Goodnight, Snuf. Get well soon”  _ Please _ . 

“G'nigh, Moomintroll.” He said with a weak smile.

The rain slowly turned into a storm, and with it came the lightning that loudly ripped the sky from time to time. Moomin had some trouble sleeping that night with everything in sight wet, but Snufkin was too exhausted to mind.

  


When the morning came, it still hadn't stopped.

Snufkin had managed to get worse through the night, and Moomin was really considering putting one of those wet flannels on top of his head to see if his temperature would go down, but would it really make a difference when the boy was already soaked in cold water? His mind was racing. There was no way he could go home like this, but Moominmamma must be so worried! He sat with his friend lying on him, and he fiddled with his hair as he kept a hand on his cheek. A thunder crashed into the floor by the cave, startling the Snufkin on Moomin’s lap with the loud noise. He sat up slowly, slowly getting back to his senses, and opened his eyes. The day was too bright. And his head hurt. And it was cold. And very, very wet.

“S-Snufkin, finally!” Moomin was relieved!

“Sorry. I'm sorry, Moomin.”

“Nothing to be sorry for! Look, i know you're not feeling well-”

“I-” His throat hurt, and it was painful to talk, he noticed.

“-No, don't even get started! If the rain doesn't stop, we'll need to go before it gets worse, ok? We don't want to be in the middle of another thunderstorm.”

It was weird for Moomin to be the one in charge, specially when it was usually Snufkin that knew what to do, and all of the little things, and specially when the snufkin in case was the main reason as why he'd need to do that. He nodded and went back to lying down and feeling mostly miserable, with the eventual coughing to add up to the great mood of that morning.

As the day passed, the weather didn't hadn't shown any signs of getting better, and same with Snufkin. He'd spent most of the day until now asleep, and Moomin had to wake him up once so he wouldn't forget to eat. There was no food left after that. He'd either given up on trying to pretend not being sick, or was genuinely too weak to even try. The young troll was sitring on the floor, by the entrance of the cave, with his arms crossed, waiting for something, anything, any sign of what he would have to do. In one hand, staying here, being hungry, risking Snufkin getting even worse; in the other, attempting to go home, risking being caught in a storm. After a lot of thinking, he decided going home was the best option. After all, if he'd been waiting for a thunder all morning and none fell, he wasted a lot of time! Better to go before it's unsafe.

He then prepared the bags, and woke his friend up. Snufkin sniffed and looked outside.

“Can you carry yourself?” Moomin extended a paw to help, and he took it, going back to his feet.”

“We'll see.”

And out in the rain they were. Snufkin's hat was good at keeping the rain out of his face, but he was the only with one. Moomin had put his boots to keep the mud out (not that it was working). The rain fell in big lazy splotches for a good time, and Snufkin could keep up with Moomin easily, now that the terrain wasn't so steep. They made a good progress and they were almost back to the forest in a couple of hours. That was when the rain worsened. Moomin really should have left earlier today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you enjoy his suffering as much as i do. It'll get worse. It always does.  
> Expect a next chapter in a week or so.


	3. Rain and help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extra short, but it's better if i just post it already. There are people that would like to read it, anyway. or at least i hope so ^^

One couldn't see one palm in front of them under the strong rain after a while. Both creatures were both soaked to their bones. Moomin’s white fur dripped, wet, and Snufkin was shivering so hard, he had no idea how he could still stand. The troll was trying really hard to lead them somewhere safer, as they stand in the middle of seemingly nowhere. There were no trees close to sight, even though they were just close to the forest they came from, and now they were far from the caves. No shelter and the danger of being struck by lightning.

Moomin grabbed his friend's hand tighter as a thunder fell particularly close. Near enough to feel its vibrations on the floor, and hear the deafening noise just like it was being made specially for their ears, right by their side. Snufkin, with his free hand, clutched to his hat. They walked under the rain for what felt like many hours, even though it had been maybe half an hour or so.

While Moomin was completely focused on finding the way blindly, Snufkin fought his senses to keep himself awake and aware of what was even going on. The sound of the rain was deafening and he was too cold, and Moomin probably couldn't feel his clammy hands with cold sweat because of the whole world of cold water between them. At this point he couldn't feel his hands, nor his feet inside his boots, and his clothes had more water than Snufkin inside them. He had even less notion of time than Moomin had, has it been hours?, days of walking? He didn't even know what was going on when his body just seemed to have given up, pulling Moomin down to the mud with his limp, cold body. 

That sent Moomin in a frantic state. He quickly got himself up, but couldn't get Snufkin to do the same. In a flash of strength and clarity of mind, he pulled the boy up to his chest, and ran. Ran as fast as he could, to the first direction he could think of. It wouldn't make much of a difference anyway, wherever he went would surely be safer, be it the mountain down south or the forest, even if it wasn't where he came from.

After a while, he did it. He managed to find a forest, though he couldn’t recognize it due to the bad weather. There was too much water falling to look out for details. He looked for a place to hide, and found a little dent into the base of a tree, dragging the unconscious boy behind him. He put him by his side, and tried to warm up, with little to no effect. Moomin could hear the scared breathing of another creature on top of him, with their tail dangling back and forth from somewhere higher in the tree. Seems like he just invaded someone’s house.

 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

While that, on Moominhouse, a very worried Mamma walked in circles in the living room.  
Where was her son? Somewhere with Snufkin, that she knew. She trusted him, but why weren't they back already?  
Was he ok? Did something happen to him?  
The rain only started falling on this part of the valley a couple of hours ago, and it was starting to get strong as well.  
What could she do?

And then she knew.

If he doesn't come back after the rain, she will go and find them  **herself**.


End file.
